It's A Demon World After All
by funkydevil206
Summary: buffy is turning into her worst nightmare and the scoobies need to go to L.A. to seek out the powers and why they have done this! but what happens when the spell goes wrong and we have 2 souless vamps plannign to kill everyone... i suck at summeries pleas
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: hello! Faithful readers here is my second story! Hope you all love it!**

**Summary: something happens to Buffy while she is patrolling in Italy, and the gang can't do anything about it. So they go to L.A where the cure is but will they find it soon enough, before something gruesome happens!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Buffy or Angel characters or their universe.**

"Dawn where is my shirt!"

"I didn't take your stinking shirt!"

Buffy walks into Dawn's room and opens her closet doors. "Well then why is it hanging up in your closet!"

"Because it likes my tidy closet better than your rats nest?"

"Just eat and get ready for school."

Andrew walks in the kitchen and sits down beside Dawn. "And how is the beautiful blossom doing today."

"Fine."

_She's never going to notice me!_

Buffy walks out of Dawn's room. "Okay everyone I'm going to work and then patrolling okay? And dawn come straight back from school and Andrew check in with Giles to see if we have any slayers here."

"Buffy I don't know why you are patrolling every night now there is other people to do your job ya' know."

"Yah well Dawn evil doesn't rest and when it does so will I."

Andrew spoke up. " Buffy, Dawn and I have been talking and we want you to take it slow okay. You've been working non stop in-and-out of the house ever since they destruction of SunnyDale."

Buffy turned towards the door to leave and also because she didn't want them to see her crying. " I'll see you all after patrol."

Later that night…

"Oh evilness where are you?"

RUSTLING IN BUSHES 

"Trying to hide are we, well I don't think so."

A vamp jumps out from the bush and they start to fight.

" I _ punch _hate _kick _the _roundhouse _how stubborn _grabs stake _vamps can be _dusts vamp."_

FALSHBACK TO WHEN SPIKE IS IN THE HELLMOUTH 

"I love you."

"No, you don't but thanks for saying it. Now go!"

**End of flashback…**

" Why didn't he come? AAAAAAAHHH WHAT THE F!"

Buffy grabs what's behind her a flips it over her shoulder and twists its neck.

"Ass! That's what you get for messing with me."

Back at the apartment…

"Oh my god Buffy what happened." Was all Buff heard before she passed out.

Dawn had caught her sister and told Andrew to get Giles and the Scooby's down here NOW!

Andrew ran to get the phone and tripped over the carpet.

"Hello?"

"Hey Giles it's Andrew something's happened…"

a/n: hey hope you liked it reviews are greatly appreciated.


	2. worst night mare!

A/n: hello, faithful readers nothing much to say except I hope you like it except all reviews even flames but I prefer not to have them, but a writer needs something to keep them writing.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Buffy or Angel universe or characters.

"Hey Giles it's Andrew something's happened to Buffy! We need all the slayers and the gang down here now!"

PAUSE

"Giles you there'?

"Yes! I am well be over there as soon as possible!"

11 HOURS LATER.

"WHOA! G-man those jets that you got for the council are fast!"

"Yes, well Xander that's why we got them in the first place is to get places fast!"

"Okay. Now back to Buffy."

By now Buffy has woken up. "Willow really I'm fine, really guys I'm (try's to get up and sits back down) okay maybe I'm a little queasy. But I'll be fine. The demon's dead. So that's what really counts. Right?"

"not necessarily, we still have to find this demon that apparently was not definitely a vamp but a large brown demon?"

"That's right Will." Buffy nods her head in reassurance.

Andrew spoke up. " Um… did it look like this"?

Buffy looks at the picture and nods again.

"Can I see that Andrew"?

"Yah sure Giles after all you are the head watcher so no need to ask."

"yes… I'm sure. Well according to this buffy was bitten by what's called a Manzuik demon, it releases a venom that poisons it's prey and when the poison takes over the system it changes it's prey into their worst nightmare. It doesn't do anything but that doesn't feed off of anything or nothing. It just changes its prey. Oh wait I was wrong Manzuik is usually a messenger from the Powers That Be, and the PTB can only be reached by the Senior Partners."

Buffy stands up with a little help from Dawn. " Well guess we are off to the one place where we can actually have a talk with these powers.

She turns around to face all her slayers, friends, and family. "Okay everyone we are off to L.A. since you are already packed just wait 10 minutes for Dawn and Andrew."

Xander looks at Buffy like she's crazy. "Are you not coming with us Buffy?"

"Yah! Of course I am. I'm just going to go shopping when we get there. As you can see I have grown out of my clothes." She looks down at her pants that are 2 inches too short in the leg.

Willow speaks up. " Buffy are you sure about this I mean Angel's in L.A. and you said that we can't trust him or anything. Plus he's running Wolfram &Hart."

"Yah I know I said that but we need Angel and his resources, so I'm going to apologize to him and ask him if we can stay with him while we are there."

"Okay if you're sure."

"Yes Will I'm totally sure."

Kennedy pipes up. "So what's your worst fear Buffy. You never said yet!"

Buffy blushes. " A vmvmvmmv.

"What was that"? asks Giles.

Buffy speaks a little louder. "A vampire."

Xander jumps out of his chair. "WHAT YOU'RE SLAYER AND YOU'RE SCARED OF VAMPIRES! WHAT KIND OF SLAYER ARE YOU!"

"Well… I'm sorry. I can't help it ever since the whole thing with the master, and the whole siring thing, it just creeps me out."

"Yah I know how you feel Buffy. I do magic's and I'm scared of it still."

"Thanks for that Will. Okay so everyone pile into the jet and we are off to L.A."

A/n: sorry guys for dragging it on like that but I had to get that out in the open for reasons that you'll understand later on in the story!


	3. someone's back

**A/n: hey everyone here is chapter 3! Hope you all love it! **

The plane ride was short but it felt long since the slayers were getting anxious and Dawn tried to play cards with them but everyone played a different way. So in other words the whole plane ride was a mess. Once off the plane they hailed a couple of taxi's and headed off to Wolfram & Hart.

"Whoa didn't know it was going to be this big," Buffy says as she looks all the way up the skyscraper. She turned around to face everyone " So are we ready to go in?"

They all nodded.

Buffy opened the big glass doors to phones ringing, people running around and… demons sitting in a waiting area?

"Well I knew this an evil corporation but nothing this evil can look this good!" Kennedy exclaimed.

"_Yes it can, and I thought Angel knew that_." Buffy thought.

Buffy walks up to the front desk and without even looking at the person sitting behind it, and she asks where angel is.

"Angel is in a very important meeting right now and wishes not to be… Buffy?"

"Harmony!"

They said together "What are you doing here"?

"I came here to see Angel, what are you doing here last time I saw you I almost killed you."

"Yah I know and don't worry I'm a good guy now, I've been off human for a while now. And I work for Angel."

A group consisting of Fred, Wesley, and Gunn walked out of Angel's office. Talking about the recent meeting that they had.

"WESLEY!" Buffy exclaimed and ran over to give him a huge slayer hug.

Wesley chuckled then muffled. "Buffy, I kinda need air."

"Oh right." She put him down and looked at the other people around him.

"Oh introductions. Um Buffy this is Fred and Gunn. Fred, Gunn this is Buffy and her uh army?"

Gunn steps forward. "What! You mean this is the famous slayer!

Fred looks at Buffy. " So you're the famous Buffy there's been a lot of arguments about you this last couple of months.

"Arguments?" Buffy looks at Fred confused.

Fred spots Willow and screams. "WILLOW! Oh my gosh I haven't seen you in forever!"

After introductions Buffy speaks up. "Um Wes is Angel in his office."

"Yes he is go ahead and walk in."

Buffy ergs closer to the door and she hears yelling.

"No a caveman would win because he has fir and a club what do astronauts have nothing!"

"Yes but they are more high-tech so they could kick the cavemen in the ass!"

Both vampires turn to see and hear Buffy. "Spike!"

Spike ran over to just catch Buffy as she fainted.

Her army came and the Scooby gang just gasped and looked at him.

Together they said. "Spike?"

"Yes it is me but right now what's wrong with Buffy her pulse is decreasing!"

**A/N2: Hello there everyone. Hoped you all loved it I had fun writing chapter four but it's not done so please keep reading! And please review. **


	4. Changes

A/N: Hey faithful readers sorry I haven't wrote in a while I've had writers block but thanks to all of you and your great reviewers you have persuaded me too write more! And so on with the story!

"Yes it is me but right now what's wrong with Buffy her pulse is decreasing!"

"Well yah that's the thing we came here for Buffy is kinda turning into a vampire,"

Willow chuckled. "Well actually it's not that funny rather bad and very stressful on Buffy and how come you never told her you were back and my opinion I don't know why we are here like you could help and…

"WILLOW! Stop you're rambling." Xander rolled his eyes.

Willow turned bright red. "Sorry".

Angel stepped in. "Okay get her upstairs and there we have rooms for you guys and also for Buffy to lay down. Now Spike hand her over to me."

"Why? So you can be the hero and look after her like she did to you… I don't think so peaches!"

"Spike just give her to me why do you think she came to see me… hmm why do you think she came all the way down here and no it was not to visit you because she didn't even know you were alive. Did you see her face when she saw you!"

"Yes, I did see her face and it was surprised but happy and if you ask any of the Scobbies they'll tell you that she hasn't been happy since."

The Scobbies nodded.

" See now Angel if you'll get out of my way I can get Buffy into her room for some rest and when I come back down then we will ALL get working on how to fix Buffy."

And with that Spike left with an unconscious Buffy.

"Well who made him boss?" Xander questioned sarcastically.

"Xander shut-up." Willow retorted. "He's right." Willow said while still looking at the door, which Spike had just left with her best friend.

"So Angel where are you're books we need to get working now!" Giles edged.

"They are in Wesley's office, if you will follow Wes." Angel replied while the information that Spike had just said to him started to sink in.

HALF AN HOUR LATER.

Everyone had been researching and Spike appeared dint he doorway. No one looked up and Spike found a seat picked a book up and then got to work.

2 HOURS LATER

Giles stood up. "There is nothing that will change Buffy back to her old human self.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Giles continued. "So new tactic we try to restore her soul when she is done her transformation.

3 HOURS LATER

Dawn jumped out of her seat and squealed. "I found something! I found something! It's a spell, thee a… Anquelis soul restoration spell. It supposed to be like the Shanshu but more into the heavy majiks and not meant for a champion but for the protector."

"Okay so while we get the ingredients together, Willow you will go to Buffy's room and out a barrier on it so she won't escape when she is fully turned and send Harmony up to her room after that with some cocoa." Fred said.

UP IN BUFFY'S ROOM.

Buffy was just starting to awake. "Hey everyone, sorry that I had you worried and I'm glad to say that I've never had this many people worried about me in my life.

Spike walked up to her. "Hey love sorry I never told you I was back I was a ghost for a while but then I just never got around to calling you I wanted you to move on from me."

Tears swelled up in her eyes. "It's okay but to make it better hey, presents, always a good thing." She added with a smile.

Giles came onto the other side of her bed. " And now for the bad news. We can't stop you're … uh… changing but we can restore you're soul once you have changed.

"Oh so you mean that my life will be sunshine and daises when I turn because I have you guys to give me a soul… thanks for that but I'd rather be dead again, oh wait I will be either way.They say third time is a charm." Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Buff we are just trying to help here okay. So a little less sarcasm and little more appreciation." Xander agitated.

Buffy rushed out of her bed and grabbed Xander by the neck. "When I want you to speak I will tell you to but until then shut up." Buffy barked.

Anya screamed. "BUFFY LET HIM GO!"

Willow chanted. "Release". Buffy went flying back into the wall. "Okay now everyone out the barrier is going up."

**A/N: hey me again I hoped you liked it, I promise to update on a regular basis, and thanks again for your reviews they are greatly appreciated and nominating me for an award couldn't hurt now could it? **


	5. surprises surprises

A/N: Hello viewers I got a review that said when did Anya come in well… I'm sorry me being stupid got my story messed up Anya was never supposed to be in it and now since I mentioned her well I've decided to add her in this. So let's just pretend that Anya has been here the whole time… okay?

Buffy was really starting to become agitated she was in a room 24 seven and she wanted

Out she wanted to socialize and man was she hungry, but she wasn't sure for what?

Harmony knocked on her … barrier. "Buffy? Giles wanted me too bring you up some magazines for you because he said that you need new clothes so I brought you some of mine oh and I heard about your transformation so I thought I'd be nice and bring you something to drink!" Harmony smiled and walked in.

Buffy took one glance at the cup and wished it was what she was hoping for. Nope, just tea. She sighed. "Okay, Harmony let's see what I got to chose from?"

DOWN IN WESLEY'S OFFICE.

"Okay I think we have got everything, all I need now is the blood of a virgin." Willow sighed. "Is anyone in this room a virgin?"

Nobody said anything. Anya perked up. "Hey, I bet Dawn is one, I bet she doesn't have an orgasm buddy!" Fred opened he mouth to say something but was quickly interrupted by Xander. "Let it go Fred, you'll never win." Willow got up. "Okay, so where is Dawn?" Andrew huffed. "I think it she is with Connor (emphasize Connor) out in the lobby." Angel's head shot up. "Hey that's my son you're talking about!" "Angel not now I'll go get Dawn." Wesley offered.

Dawn came skipping in. "Yah so what did you guys need, ahh are we doing a spell? What do you need from me?" Dawn looks at the crowd in the office.

Willow looked at Dawn. "Uh dawny we need some of your blood." "Well okay that's fine if it's gonna help Buffy then sure." Dawn took the knife from Willow and slashed her hand.

Willow sat down outside of the circle. "Okay now when I say now let it be returned Dawn you let the blood flow freely over the middle of the circle. Willow began to chant. "Goddess Batet she is the protector of the people she has sacrificed herself over and over again, our protector's soul is going to be taken because of a misfortune, she shall keep her soul after the transformation is done. So now let it be returned." There was a loud BANG and a cloud of read smoke filled the room. After the room cleared out Angel spoke up. "Uhh did it work?" Willow frowned. "That wasn't supposed to happen." Giles counted everyone. "Uh seems Spike is missing." "Oh, he probably just went to go and see Buffy." Dawn shrugged.

BEFORE THE SPELL IN BUFFY'S ROOM.

Harmony walked back into the room with 5 boxes of clothes. "Here Buffy your clothes are here." "Whoa they got here so fast." Buffy replied. "Yah special Wolfram &Hart connections." Harmony set the boxes down. "Well I'll let you change and good choice on the clothes." Buffy smirked and walked towards Harmony turning to leave, and knocked her out. " Goodnight bitch, now to break this barrier." After the barrier was broken she crept downstairs and found no one was there. "Probably all sleeping." She thought to herself. After all it was past 1 in the morning. She felt an arm snake around her. "You look good love." "You're not too bad yourself," Buffy replied. "So where shall we go we have the whole night to ourselves. Lots of tasty humans out there" Spike smirked. "I say we eat and party." And with that they lest Wolfram & Hart.

Everyone was actually in Angel's office checking over the spell over. Willow sighed, there is nothing wrong with the spell I did everything right. **There's a pause**. Well maybe something did go wrong?" Willow looked at Dawn who was listening to her MP3 player. "Dawn are you a virgin?" Dawn turned a bright red and shook her head slowly as if ashamed. Everyone looked at Dawn. She turned her music off and looked at everyone shocked. "What you never asked if you needed Virgin's blood! And I thought you guys heard. **She shrugs. **Guess me and Connor weren't as loud as we thought." She turns bright red again. "Whoops wasn't supposed to say that." Angel yells for Connor. "CONNOR GET IN HERE NOW!" Connor walks in and knows what's happened. "Did you do what Dawn told us what you did"? Angel is now trying to keep his cool. "Yes." Is all Connor says. Just then Harmony walks in. "Boss we got trouble, Buffy has escaped and I saw her and Spike walk out of the lobby together!" Giles looks up form the ground he is starring at. "Buffy has had her complete transformation and is now a full vampire."

Wes looks interested and goes back to the text that Willow read out of. "Uh, Oh guys we have trouble … again, but it seems here that since the spell didn't go right it took out 2 souls, Buffy's … and Spike's." Angel stops glaring at Connor and turns to face Wesley. "But why did Spike's soul just get removed and not mine?" Wesley replies. "Because it removed the persons soul that Buffy felt most connected to."

**A/N: hey I know it was confusing and hopefully shocking, but please keep reading and I hope you liked it and will review for me… and hey still waiting to be nominated for something… lol. )**


	6. break thorugh

A/N: Okay here is chapter number 6. I hope u all like this story because I am having lots of fun writing it! )

**Summary: buffy is turning into her worst nightmare and the Scooby's need to go to L.A. to seek out the powers and why they have done this! But what happens when the spell goes wrong and we have 2 soulless vamps planning to kill everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own buffy the vampire slayer or angel… unfortunately sighs.**

It had been 3 hours since the spell had been done. Everyone was tired and hopes were not high.

Finally Andrew spoke up. " Hey uh guys maybe we should try to send someone out to go and find Buffy and Spike." Yes great idea Andrew so you go out and look for a master vampire and a newly transformed vampire who has both slayer and demon qualities in her while Xander and me work on have many orgasms okay!" Anya pointedly said. Fred leaned over to Willow. "IS that all she talks about I mean not to be mean or anything but she is a little to open minded about these things?" "Yah she is but you either get used to it or you just ignore it. Well actually just ignore it, it's easier and everyone does it." The two girls quietly laughed. Andrew stood up. "Okay I won't come back until I have brought back our champions!" Andrew walked to the door leading into the lobby. He turned around and gave a dramatic bow and then left. "Shouldn't someone go with him, I mean it's not safe out there and what if he gets eaten or something." Dawn stood and went to the window and looked at Andrew walking into the elevator. "Dawn anything would be crazy to eat him I mean he's skinny so no meat on his bones and I for one don't eat anything unless they have a good fashion sense and I can tell u right now that he has no sense at all." Harmony said with a roll of her eyes. Dawn walked back to her spot on Conner's lap. "So what are we gonna do about Buffy and Spike I mean they are two vampires that need blood and we are sitting here like ducks and innocent people are dying!" Xander looked at the group worried. He continues. "I mean Willow we have been friends with Buffy since high school and now we are losing her what are we gonna do I mean just because we are Wolfram & Hart doesn't mean we let them do what they do and that is sitting here letting other people do the dirty work I mean we have been through 7 apocalypses and we did it by going out and doing something we cant just sit here!"

**OUT ON THE STREETS WITH BUFFY AND SPIKE**

"Hmm this one looks tasty, I think we should turn him he can be used to our advantage." Buffy licks her lips as she looks at Andrew. "Luv I don't think we should turn him I think we should just kill him I mean I don't want to put up with him forever. Being alone with him in the sanctuary playing I spy was enough spike and Andrew time." "Well I don't care what you say I am turning him and we using him as a spy." Buffy moves towards a crying and whimpering Andrew. "Oh god oh god oh god. At least I'll be remembered as a hero." Buffy stops on second thought why don't you go ahead and turn him." She looks disgusted at Andrew. "Well I am not bloody well doing it you're the one who wanted to change him and you are right luv we need him for our plan to carry out." Buffy sighs and rolls her eyes. "Alright I'll do it, don't worry Andrew it won't hurt for long."

**BACK AT WOLFRAM & HART**

Angel we have been looking at the same books for over an hour I don't think we are gonna find anything on two not soulled vamps. And I could be having many orgasms right now. Anya huffed. "Uhh no offense Anya but is that all you think about I mean it's starting get very disturbing." Gunn said, as he didn't look up form his book. "Why no I also have money and my wondering if bunnies are gonna take over the world and if it bothers you so much about my openness then… then you can just go and get trampled by bunnies." Anya replied with a nod. Gunn shakes his head. "Bunnies?" just then Andrew walked back in. "What happened to you you're all covered in dirt, did you see Buffy or Spike?" Dawn rushed over to him to see if he was injured. "Really Dawn I am fine and no I couldn't find them. They might be hiding somewhere.

_FLASHBACK_

_Andrew woke up with a major headache. "What happened and where am I?" Buffy came down the stairs. "Why Andrew dearest you have woken up, we are so glad. NOW GET UP!" she snapped. "Now listen carefully Andrew we want you to go back to Wolfram & hart and stay there till everyone is asleep and then come back to us for a full report do not let anyone touch you and if they ask anything suspicious then answer something smart!" "Yes Buffy I will right away thank you gracing me with your presence." Andrew backed up and bowed to buffy before he left. Spike came up behind he whispering in her ear. "Now luv our plan should work we just have to make sure Andrew doesn't slip up then we can kill those pesky Scooby's and the fang gang. Then no one will be in our way to carry out our plan. And now want to play a little game before Andrew comes back." Spike smirked. "I'll count to ten pet then come and find you." Buffy ran up the stairs and down a hallway. "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10. Here I come pet." Spike said as he went up the stairs of his new home, The Hyperion Hotel._

**A/N: hey I hope you all liked this cliffhanger. Lol. And in case you don't know what the Hyperion is it's the hotel that Angel had started Angel Investigations at. I hope you review and being nominated for an award would make me write more! Lol. J/k. **


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while u guys but I have had major writers block twice! Can u believe it! Lol well her it is to your request …chapter 7!

The fang gang and the Scooby's have all gone to their rooms and it is almost sunrise. Andrew quietly opens his door and walks down the stairs into the dark and deserted lobby. (**A/n; I also forgot when the writing is in italic it is someone thinking and I also forgot the disclaimer: I do not own the buffy or angel universe everything belongs to joss and mutant enemy) **_"Thank god they didn't decide to pull an all nighter with the research",_ Andrew walks down past harmony's desk and backs up. "There was one thing I always wanted to do in an office." Andrew takes his hands and makes a gun with them. Then he runs over to harmony's desk and slides across it pretending to shoot at people that weren't ever there. "Pee-oh, pee-oh, pee-oh, bam bam. WHOA!" He stands up and looks at the desk that he had just fallen off of. He walks away muttering about how James Bond must have had a longer desk to slide across on.

At the hotel.

Buffy and Spike had just gotten in from their hunt around the city of Los Angeles to find Andrew sitting on the desk that Angel's crew had worked on before going to W&H, swinging his legs back and from humming the theme to Stars Wars.

"Once a nerd always a nerd." Buffy says as she walks over to Andrew. Andrew looks up and sees Buffy inches from his lips. Buffy brushes her lips against them despite the growl from Spike and starts to seductively talk to Andrew about what he found out about he research that the now new whole gang had found out. "So Andrew what have you found out for Buffy"?

Andrew gulps because of the nearness of his sire. "Well tomorrow Angel is going to go and see the oracles and ask them why this has happened and well that's about it after that they went to bed."

Buffy's eyes went form seductive to anger. "WHAT THAT IS ALL YOU FOUND OUT WE SEND U TO GO AND GET INFORMATION AND YOU COME BACK WIOTH THIS PITIFUL INFORMATION. We already knew that he was gonna go and see those fucking oracles, and we know that the oracles know nothing so… (She calms down and goes back to her seductive self) go back to Wolfram & Hart and find out their other plans and tomorrow afternoon go down to the majicks department, when no one is their and bring me back sage, snakeskin, Burma weed, and a chrysalis, crysalie, a butterfly transformer pod you got that my little minion. NOW GO BEFORE YOU FRY!"

Andrew scurried off and went scampering off to Wolfram & Hart. Buffy looked around to find spike leaning on the railing waiting for her to come to bed. Buffy walked up the stairs only to have Spike come and sweep her off her feet before walking into Angel's old bedroom and closed the door behind them. As they made their way into the burgundy room with the king sized bed with silk black sheets, Spike spoke. "I can't wait for tomorrow's event pet we are gonna rule Wolfram & Hart. And then we can block out the sun forever. Plus we can move out of here and take Angel's newer pad that he has. But for now we can dirty up his old bed." Buffy giggled as he smirked at her and tackled her onto the bed.

A/n: this was really hard for me to write this chapter because I am just making it up as I go along! Lol. Please review! I like them a lot! As another writer would say. "Kisses and cookies for all!" and I know this chapter was short so next chapter I'll make it really long for you guys!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Oh my gosh! Guys I am the worst person ever I have not updated in so long! I'm so busy reading stories that I haven't **

**had time to write anything! I'm so sorry so thanks to Lu82 (inspired me to write another chappie) I have decided to carry on **

**with another chapter! So here it is and I hope you guys love it and please remember to review!**

The next day at Wolfram & Hart.

"Angel are you sure about this I mean what if they can't tell us anything?" Willow said while biting her nails. She knew that seeing the

oracles was a bad idea but in the end it was their last hope to figure out what was going on. "Willow really, don't worry about it I have

been to the oracles before you give them something shiny, and then ask a question, they give you the answer and then you leave that's it!"

Angel didn't really need to hear worries now; all he wanted was for all of this to get over with so he can have HIS Buffy back. "Really

Willow nothing bad is going to happen the oracles know what is going on and hopefully know what is going to happen." Wesley had had

this feeling before he wasn't to sure if any good was going to come from this. "Well I don't know I just have this feeling that something

bad is gonna happen." She hung her head and looked back up with a single tear in her eye. "You know if Buffy was here she would say

something like her spidey sense is tingling or something to lighten the mood. She was always making jokes with us." Dawn had had just

enough of this nonsense. "GODDAMMIT Willow! It's not like she is dead… well she is but it's not like she is dead dead we can still

bring her back! So get this god forsaken portal up so we help Buffy and Spike!" Wide eyes were now looking at the 19 year old girl in

front of them, everyone too scared to say anything. Dawn had saw this and hung her head just like Willow had done earlier and in small

voice came a please from her.

Once the portal was up and Angel had promised some answers, he leapt through to the oracles realm. It was not like the last time he had

been there, this time it was in a forest kind of like the one Adam and Eve might have been in. he kept on walking and saw the same

platform and pillars around the oracles. He walked up a little further and bowed, knowing that everything with the oracles was delicate

and in order. "We know what you have come for vampire, but you know that we don't give away results for nothing." Angel looked up

from his bow. "Oh yah". He searched his coat pocket till he found what he was looking for, walked up to the platform and handed the

women oracle the pearl necklace. "Hm not the greatest but it will do." She said. "Okay that's good now can you please tell me what is

going on? I have my ex- girlfriend as a vampire and she is making moon eyes at captain peroxide!" Angel was starting to wonder why he

was here again, till he reminded himself… Buffy. The man stepped forward and looked down at the vampire. "The powers do not want

us to get in the way of things they said that this is the way it's supposed to be, so like my companion said we can not give answers only

results. But we can tell you one thing the world as we know it will probably end unless you and your friends can find a certain forgotten

text. That is all, now leave." Angel looked up and the man, then paused, "What do you mean results?" and with that a blinding light was

flashed. Once the Angel had gotten the light out of his vision he looked around surprised to be in… the Hyperion Hotel. "What the…" he

was cut off by the site that he saw both Spike and Buffy sitting on the couch as if waiting for him. Buffy then got up off of the couch and

walked over to the person both her and Spike was waiting for, inches away from Angel she said. "Well if it isn't my result, those oracles

are very influenced by two vampires now aren't they. They just do whatever you say without even consulting the powers now do they.

Isn't that right…? Angelus." Angelus smirked down at the younger but experienced vampiress. "That's right baby."

Back at Wolfram and Hart.

"Guys I still don't feel good about this at all I mean what if something happened something bad! What if we were the ones in this game

and we never knew what to do and someone was controlling us and moving us around trying to guess who did it!" Dawn did not like this

at all she hated it when she didn't know things. "Come on Dawn just take a guess what's the worst that can happen?" Fred encouraged

her. "Okay fine… I am gonna say Colonel Mustard, in the dining hall, with the candlestick?" Gunn looked at the card (he wasn't not

playing this game of CLUE so he got to know who the murderer was.) "Nope sorry Dawn you are … CORRECT!" Dawn jumped up

and down singing oh yah I'm the winner oh yah yah yah! "Don't you guys think we should be worrying about Angel and not playing

Clue?" Willow had become agitated the first five minutes Angel had left. "Will captain hair gel is not gonna be back for awhile we should

just sit tight till we find out what is going on" Xander was setting up another round of clue while taking the odd glance at Willow… still

biting her nails. "HA! I FOUND SOMETHING! GUYS I FOUND SOMETHING!" Wesley had come running into the room with an

old dusty book still in his hands. Willow was by his side tearing the book out of his hands and then reading the page over. "OMG!

Wesley you found something!" Willow smiled. "That's great and all but what does it say?' Connor had finally gotten the courage to

speak up around Dawn.

"Well it's known as the forgotten text it was supposed to be burned with thousands of other dark books in the

early 1800's. It was stolen and forgotten, hence the name forgotten text. Anyways beside the point, it says hear that two will rise against

it all and each will have its own qualities, but only one will have everything. Oh there's list to… convenient. Whoever this one is will have

hypnotic abilities, visions, magic's, transformation, and even having her minions as listening devices." Willow kept on reading more, but

didn't say anything. "So… Willow wants to share anything else because I for one would like to know more." Anya said. "Ahn, honey

why are you so interested in this all of a sudden?" Xander looked down at his wife (**A/N: yes Xander and Anya are married in this **

**fic.)** "Well since Buffy is gone, someone needs to be a leader…" Giles and Wesley both cleared their throats as if to say we are the

leaders' hello! Watchers here! "Yah sorry guys you both had chances and they weren't that great, anyways and I was thinking that since

I kind of look like Buffy, and I do have experience clocked in for slaying I thought that I could do it!" Anya looked around the room with

a huge smile and bright eyes. "Anya shut up! One, you don't look like Buffy. And two you would be a horrible leader you would order

everyone to go and have sex or have them count your money!" Dawn was beyond furious with Anya now, trying to move in on her

sisters spot in the Scooby Gang. Anya sat back down and started to talk to herself about how at least people would be happy then and

they would get some of the money for helping count all of it.

"Hey guys there are more. It says here that the one will always leave a specific mark on their minions so she can detect the loyal ones

from. The-not-so-loyal ones. And that the one will bring two master

vampires to rule with it by its side. There is more here but it's really sketchy. I'll try to figure out it later." Willow sighed and closed the

dusty book earning a cough from everyone except Andrew who had just walked in the room. Fred then stood up to make a suggestion.

"So then just to be sure none of us is loyal should we all be checking for this mark?" "Yah that would be a good idea Fred, so um witch

girl where would this mark be, exactly?" Gunn asked. "Well it should be on your shoulder and should look like this." Willow held up the

book to show a nasty looking dagger through a heart. Willow went around the room looking at everyone's shoulders till she came to the

last person… Andrew. "Okay Andrew pull you turtle neck down so I can see your shoulder please." "NO! I can't I have a very bad

skin rash there and…" He didn't get a chance to finish as Willow yanked his turtle neck off over his head and eyes went big when she

saw the mark. "Guys ropes now! We have a suspect!" After they had tied Andrew to the chair they gathered around to see what he

would spill. "So… Andrew what is Buffy and Spike planning? And who is this the one person… or thing." Giles asked. "I will tell you

nothing of how Buffy is the one and is going to kill you all and now has both Spike and Angelus, and is planning to rule Wolfram and Hart

and is also going to block out the sun!"

Andrew now realizing that she had spilled the beans mentally cursed himself, and was dusted

before his eyes. "I think that's all we need out of him, how did you like that you now had a dusty ending." Anya said as she wiped off her

hands on her pants. Again wide eyes were all looking at Anya. "ANYA YOU STUPID GIRL! STOP TRYING TO BE LIKE BUFFY!

AND THAT PUNCHLINE IS SO OLD!" Dawn was sick and tired of trying to replace her sister! Dawn looked down at her wrist and

noticed something. "Hey everyone, have you seen my pearl bracelet Connor gave me?"

**A/N: okay so here is chapter eight I hoped you all loved it or even liked it I can live with like! Please review it would make me happy and want to write another chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel, or the game clue. **


End file.
